


When It's All Over I'll Let You Know

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Austria, Rivals to Lovers, set during the British Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: There is a history between the two of them given the length of time that they’ve known each other, and Charles seems to think that’s why they can be around each other at all.





	When It's All Over I'll Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write anything for my other fandom for a little while, but I've been wanting to write something despite that. Some how today this idea popped into my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am posting what I ended up writing! The title of the fic is taken from the song If I Ever Feel Better by Phoenix.

“You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve, you know that?” Charles says almost breathlessly, his words having some what more of a bite to them than he normally would allow while Max can only make an affirming humming noise as he moves down from Charles's lips to suck at the hollow of his fellow driver’s throat. This is hardly the first time that they have found themselves in each other’s company in a manner such as this- with Charles pressed up against the wall of Max’s darkened hotel room, the only source of light being a narrow slit where the curtains over the window don’t touch. “Saying that i’m still sore from Austria in the press like that. What was that even supposed to mean?”

Max parts as a smirk blooms across his face, with a hint of teeth to the spot that makes Charles's breath hitch. “That’s why you keep coming back though, isn’t it?” His voice has an unmistakable teasing air to it, full well knowing that isn’t what was meant at all. The rivalry between the two of them doesn’t allude to what goes on behind closed doors, although clearly Max did not have a problem dropping a hint that no one else would understand. No one else that is, except Charles. “Maybe next time, I'll remind you of that and see how you feel about it then.” Nothing else is said between the two with too much talking having been done, and the only sound that fills the room is that of heavy breathing and not so later on, the sound of the shower and the soft closing of the hotel room door once Charles gets dressed- leaving Max behind as he sleeps in the bed that Charles had no intention of getting into this time. The two of them can only stand being in the presence of the other for so long and while at times that varies, this time it feels almost like it has been much too long. There is a history between the two of them given the length of time that they’ve known each other, and Charles seems to think that’s why they can be around each other at all.

If he is completely honest, Charles doesn’t really completely understand the goings on between he and the Dutch driver. His calm yet quietly composed competitiveness clashes with that of Max’s somewhat tempestuous nature. Maybe, in some other place they would perhaps like each other a little bit more than they do. Even if his failings (some wouldn’t call them that) aren’t exactly failings, Charles constantly has a drive to do better no matter what and this puts a wedge between the two of them given that the two of them do feel the same in that respect. 

When the comfort of his own bed in his own hotel room greets him, Charles is thinking of nothing but the upcoming race weekend. He only has one goal in mind, and he isn’t about to let things or people get in the way of what he wants after having gotten to this point in his racing career. There have been promises made - to certain people and above all to himself- that Charles intends to keep if he can help it. Nothing is guaranteed in Formula One given the deep competitive nature of the sport but that will make it all the more fulfilling for him in the end. 

\- - - - - 

The race goes as well as Charles could hope, besides the fact that he doesn’t win yet again but makes the podium for a well earned third place that he finds he is happy with. He starts well, although his race goes far from exactly according to plan. Naturally, Max is never far behind him and it’s a battle that the press and the fans alike will relish in. Charles manages to overtake him on lap eleven. But somehow, they pit at the same time and almost go wheel to wheel on the exit. With a meter advantage, somehow Max gets past him but it doesn’t last long. Whatever good work by a quicker pit crew is undone when for whatever reason, Max goes wide into a turn. They almost touch wheels as he tries to keep his place, but Charles ends up sweeping past him. At some point Charles gets bumped down to sixth, everything else that happens is a blur and from then on there’s no concern over exactly who he’s overtaking to claw his way back to where he originally was in third, only that he has overtaken them at all to his podium finish that is otherwise in sight.

After the podium celebration and still sticky with champagne, the Monégasque makes his way back down to the garage. He passes various different people, not paying much attention to who they are and exactly what they’re doing. But as he does so, someone catches him by the wrist ever so slightly with lithe fingers. As he stops, Charles finds himself looking into a familiar face and for a moment, he tries to find the words to tell off the other but decides against it once Max starts talking.

“I almost got you there a few times, didn’t I? I would have been in P2 if it wasn’t for your teammate.” 

“At the end of the day, you were one car behind me.” 

It almost seems like for a moment, Max can see through Charles’s expression- the one reserved for someone who is simply a rival and nothing else. “I don’t know what your plans are..” Someone passes and abruptly Max is interrupted. As soon as the person is far down the hallway, he resumes talking and his voice dips low to avoid being heard by anyone else. “..but if you feel like stopping by to see me after all of this, it would be nice I think.” 

There’s a softness to the look in Max’s eyes, surely one that he doesn’t show often which makes Charles want to find out if there’s more to this than he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic in part was brought to life by the fact that as I was reading post race articles, I came across an interview from Autosport where Max said (and I quote) "I think he was a little bit sore still from Austria so he was defending really hard, but it's fine, I'm all for that."


End file.
